My Life is Not a Sitcom
by Megs246
Summary: The adventures of Dean, Sam and Jilly Winchester as they live in an old milltown full of vengful spirits. Will contain spanking and a little sister-if it's not your thing don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings-contains a little Winchester sister. Also contains parental spanking. Don't like-don't read! You have been warned.**

**Ok so we are going on day 5 of being stuck home with the blizzard. I am going to go crazy and this story has been rolling around in my head for a while.**

**I promise to finish my other story "I Want a Twinkie" but right now I am mourning the death of Hostess Twinkies! Never again when I am drunk can I eat a Twinkie-that is too sad!**

It seemed like the Winchesters have been driving for hours, which in fact they had. They were headed for a new location and temporary home until after the the end of the school year. Jilly and Sam were not happy about not being able to spend the holidays at Uncle Bobby's. Instead they were headed for some little Podunk mill town in New England. The town was full of old mills that were no longer being used and had been left to rot. It cost the town more to tare down the buildings then to just leave them to rot and become hang outs for the local teens.

Of course with old abandoned buildings comes ghost stories. John had gotten a lead that something in this town was picking off the locals.

Dean was driving behind his father's truck. Sam and Jilly had opted to ride with Dean. Sam and dad would just fight the entire way. And Jilly liked being with her smartass brothers, besides if she complained that she was bored John was give her research to do.

Jilly was sitting in the backseat when she noticed signs for Connecticut.

"Dean where did dad say we were going again"

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at his sister. "We are headed to Milltown Connecticut. The town was full of Mills that have since closed down. Rumor has it there are lots of restless ghosts in the town. They tried to turn some of the mills into apartments but once construction started strange things have been happening.

Sam has his bitchface on. "So my last freaking year of high school and dad hauls us off to some god forsaken haunted town in the middle of some tiny state that you can drive from one end to another in 2 hours. "

Jilly sat up resting her head on back of the front seat. "Yeah but dad said we were staying her until the end of the school year so in 6 months you will be the proud graduate of Milltown class of 2000."

Sam rolled his eyes "Yippee freaking doo". He wanted to say he couldn't wait to go away to college and get the hell away from dad and his obsession with the demon-but considering none of his family knew he was accepted to Stanford on a full ride he just looked out the window and counted the days until he could live a normal life.

About 2 in the afternoon they passed a sign-Now entering Milltown established 1854.

The first thing you noticed in Milltown was all the abandoned Mills with broken windows followed by gigantic houses.

John pulled his truck into the driveway of a huge building that the kids assumed was some type of inn due to its size.

John motioned for Dean to pull in behind the truck. The Winchesters got out of their respective vehicles.

"Dad what is this place?" asked Jilly.

Before John had a chance to answer a woman who looked to be in her 60's came out of the door.

She ran over and hugged John "John-welcome".

Then she hugged each of the Winchester children.

Dean and Sam exchanged a WTF look.

"Welcome-I am Joan Mulvany but please call me Ms. Joan. I am so glad you are here. Please you must be tired and hungry after your drive. Come in and have some apple pie and lemonade."

Dean didn't know who this lady was but she said the magic word-pie-so he didn't care who she was-if she was offering pie Dean was following.

The Winchesters trudge up the steps to the big building.

Once everyone had a glass of lemonade and pie Ms. Joan began to introduce herself "Welcome to my home."

Jilly was amazed that this giant place was someone's home "Holy Sh…. Cow-you live here?"

John had shot his youngest a warning look when it sounded as though cow wasn't what was going to come out of her mouth.

Ms. Joan smiled-well I lived in this house with my 2 boys Ed and Bill and my husband Frank. My boys are now grown and one lives in Texas and the other in New Mexico. And my dear Frank well he was killed by a drunken driver.

Ms. Joan had a sad faraway look when she spoke of her late husband. She continued on "My Frank was a hunter like your father. Sad to think it was just a regular human being who made a stupid decision who killed my Frank".

John decided now was as good a time as any to tell the kids they would be staying in the main house. "Frank was a friend of Jefferson's. Well Jefferson got wind of Ms. Joan who needed some help around the house so she could sell it, plus there are some strange happening at the old abandoned mills in town. Ms. Joan is letting us live in the main house as long as in our free time we make repairs so she can sell it when school is over and we leave."

Even though they didn't know this woman, she did feed them pie so in Dean's book he liked her and felt bad for her. "Ms. Joan where will you live?"

Ms. Joan put a comforting hand on Deans shoulder "There is a guest house out back. It was hard enough when the boys moved away but when Frank died I couldn't bear to stay in the house alone so I moved into the guest house. This house is just too big for one person. It needs a family."

Jilly couldn't believe they were going to live in this huge house. This was bigger than some of the crappy motel complexes they stayed in. "How many rooms does this house have Ms. Joan?"

"Well sweetie there are 5 bedrooms including the master bedroom, 5 and ½ bathrooms, living room, library, dining room, and kitchen. You will each have your own room and own bathroom. I will come over and do the cooking and cleaning each day which brings me to the rules."

John could see Sam was getting ready to open his mouth and knowing Sam and his recent attitude of the injustice of his life, he decided to head off any objections from his youngest son. "Ms. Joan and I have already talked about what is expected from everyone while you are here. You will follow her rules and show her the utmost respect. Just so we are all clear Ms. Joan has my permission to punish anyone who disobeys on her watch and you know the rule that if someone else has to punish you while I am gone you will get your butt warmed when I return."

"Dad I am 21 you…."

"Dean save it. I don't care if you are 21, hell I don't care if you are 41. You are my son, I am your father and if you screw up I am gonna call you on it. You WILL take any punishment Ms. Joan hands out are we clear? "

"Yes sir"

"Besides Dean didn't dad just whup your butt last month when you drove home drunk".

Dean kicked Sam under the table. "Shut Up Bi…"

Was as far as Dean got before his father slapped his thigh, and it was not a gentle love tap.

"OW Dad"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence if you know what is good for you Dean! You are in the presence of a lady. Now apologize."

"Sorry Ma'am"

Ms. Joan had a smile on her face. "Well it will be nice to see life in this house again and from what I have seen so far I am guessing you children will keep me busy for the next 6 months. Now as I was saying-rules. I will do the laundry but everyone had better make sure their laundry gets to the laundry room. You will eat three healthy meals a day and that goes for everyone" she made a pointed look right at John.

Jilly was amused to see her father intimidated by a woman who was at best 5ft3 and 130 pounds.

John blushed "Yes Ma'am"

"There will be no fast food and take out on my watch. You all need healthy meals and I can bet you are not getting that on the road. I will do the cleaning-but you will pick up after yourselves-I am not a maid. Sam and Jillian your homework will get done before you are allowed to watch TV.

"Oh come on. Dad you never care when our homework gets done just that it gets done"

John shot his youngest a warning look "Jilly we are in Ms. Joan's house and they are her rules, she is not asking you to do anything that is unreasonable. If she wants homework done before TV, well so be it."

Jilly pushed her plate of half eaten pie away "This sucks" she mumbled.

John swatted her leg under the table. "Apologize now"

With arms folded across her chest Jilly uttered an "I'm sorry" with as much attitude as she dared.

John was not having it. He raised his kids better than this an he'd be damned if they were going to act like brats in front of a woman who was kind enough to let them live in her house for the next 6 months rent free in exchange for doing repairs.

"Jillian Marie Winchester sit up and apologize the correct way or you and I are going to go into the other room and have a "talk" and you will find sitting down very uncomfortable."

As embarrassed as she was she knew dad didn't make idle threats, in fact she couldn't remember one time he had ever not carried through on a promised threat.

She uncrossed her arms and tried to look contrite "Ms. Joan I am sorry for my attitude and it is your home and your rules and I will abide by them."

Ms. Joan smiled "I accept your apology." Then she turned to John "I raised two boys of my own and believe me John they were a handful. When they were in their teens that poor willow tree out front was nothing more than a tree trunk because all the branches has been used to switch naughty behinds. You have 3 great kids, just relax."

Sam who has been quiet as he was still pissed over the fact that he was going to be Milltown Class of 2000 and be a Milltown Meer Kat for the rest of high school decided he liked this lady. She had guts to tell the great John Winchester to relax.

"Yeah dad you heard Ms. Joan-relax a little."

John raised an eyebrow in Sam's direction. "You hear Ms. Joan-she has a willow tree out front that is full of switches to use on smart mouthed teenagers."

Dean laughed out loud at the look on his little brother's face. "Oh dad's got you there Sammy."

John now aimed his look in the direction of his oldest. "I'm sorry not just teenagers-smart mouthed 21 year olds who think they are too old to find themselves over their father's knee-but are sadly mistaken."

Dean smiled the way only Dean can "Ok point taken".

John reached over and ruffled Deans hair "Yeah I though you would see it my way son."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I promise it will get a little more meaty soon, but if I write ghost stuff at night it freaks me out. so I opted for a more fluffy chapter. **

Soon the family had settled into their new house. The boys each had their own rooms which had once belonged to Ms. Joan's boys.

Ms. Joan was thrilled to have a girl in the house so she had a room painted a light pink with a dresser and chair and a canopy bed with a pink and purple bedspread. Jilly was thrilled to sleep in a girly room. Dean hated to step foot in what he nicknamed "Barbie's Dream house".

Jilly was over the moon about having her own bathroom-no chance of falling in the toilet after some goon left the seat up again.

Not to mention she could never understand how her brothers despite being older-still had the aim of a toddler.

The house itself was cool It had 3 different secret staircases and lots of nooks and crannies to explore.

There was a huge backyard.

Sam hated to admit it but he was actually enjoying being here. Sure he wasn't thrilled about his new school with the mascot of a Meer Kat, who in their right mind picks a Meer Kat for a mascot, but he had a huge room. The library downstairs was filled with lots of books to read and he had to admit Ms. Joan was a hell of a cook.

John and Dean were doing repairs around the house while they gathered as much as they could about the old mills in town.

John was more relaxed here knowing his kids were safe and he felt like he was providing them with a little bit of normal for once.

As far as Dean was concerned he was never leaving Ms. Joan. She made a pie at least twice a week for dessert. She had made apple, blueberry, strawberry, and lemon, key lime, chocolate and rhubarb. He loved them all.

Jilly had lots of friends and was enjoying life in a house that people were envious of. And she loved Ms. Joan. It was nice to have another female around to talk to. Plus she always had laundry that smelled of flowers, and fresh cookies and milk waiting for her when she got home from school.

Jilly had only tested Ms. Joan on the no TV till homework once. In hindsight that was not a good idea. Turns out Ms. Joan has a spanking spoon that could rival Uncle Bobby's. Not to mention when dad heard what happened he made his displeasure known by a few well-placed swats of his own plus a week of no TV.

It was early February and John had spent a little over month gathering information about the mills. It seems the town was once a mill town-hence the town name. Everyone worked in mills and factories from about 1920 till the early 90's when the last mill closed its doors for good.

It seems throughout the years about 200 people died in various mill related accidents. There was no OSHA or labor unions. People and even young children worked 10-12 hour days in sometimes unsafe conditions. Lots of accidents happened due to safety or human error. Now days precautions are put into place to keep workers safe but unfortunately back then that didn't happen.

So needless to say there was probably more than one pissed off spirit still residing at the old mills throughout town.

Most of the mills were boarded up and left to be hang outs for local teens. Some were supposed to turned into apartments but do to several unexplained accidents of the construction crew all work had been suspended for the time being.

Anyway you looked at it- the mills were not a safe place to be.

John had warned all 3 kids that no one was to go anywhere near those mills until he said so.

"Listen to me and listen good all 3 of you. And before you start Dean I don't want to hear that you are an adult now. Those mills are not safe and until we can figure out how to put the spirits to rest considering we have no remains to salt and burn, the mills are off limits. If I even catch wind of any of you even thinking about setting foot near those mills, that willow tree in the front yard will be minus a few braches. Am I clear?"

Never the Winchester to follow orders quietly Sam plastered his bitchface on and gave an over dramatic sigh. "Dad threatening us with a switch is barbaric. We are not down south. In fact we are in New England where paddling in schools is outlawed."

Dean just rolled his eyes as his little sister decided to jump on the bandwagon. Would these two ever learn that dad is dad and he will never be into new age parenting.

"Yeah dad we are in a state where all my friends are given a "time out". No one gets spanked let alone with a switch.

John looked dryly at his two youngest. He was not about to start taking parenting advice from his own kids. "Let me tell you something-the only time out the two of you are going to get is the time out it is going to take me to put you both over my knee. I don't care what state we are in. I am your father and as your father I have every right to spank you two with what I deem appropriate whether it is a wooden spoon, my belt, hand, or a switch so long as I don't leave any bruises which I have never done and I never intend to do. And believe me if Dean made it to adulthood without me killing him then I think the two of you are safe."

Dean was a little offended at the last remark "Hey-I am in the room ya know"

Joh looked at his oldest "I know son and I love you but damn your teen years were a mix of crazy assed stunts and girls."

"Ok point taken dad" Dean blushed thinking if dad only knew half of what went on with said girls during the teen years.

That was enough to shut both Sam and Jilly up for the time being.

"Now would you two like a preview of what to expect should anyone go near the mills?"

Jilly and Sam both looked wide eyed and began stammering "No sir-we are good-no need for a preview".

"Good now you three go upstairs and collect any laundry and bring it down for Ms. Joan".

One the way up stairs Dean slapped both his siblings in the back of the head.

"Ow Dean" they both yelled at the same time.

Jilly stopped and turned to her older brother. "What the hell was that for?"

"You two can be dumber then dirt sometimes."

Now Sam turned to glare at his brother "Well thank you for your support Dean. We can't all be as perfect as you."

"No I'm serious how many times have you tried to tell dad he was old fashioned. Sammy remember the time when you were 13 and dad was getting ready to spank you for something dumb you had done and you decided to tell him he was barbaric and that if he laid a finger on you, you were going to call CPS."

Sam cringed at that particular memory

Jilly stared at her brother amazed that he was still alive after pulling something like that. "Damn Sam I am surprised dad didn't kill you. You know his biggest fear is CPS and losing us."

Dean smirked "Yeah dad called his bluff, he handed Sam his phone but told him to hold off on calling because first dad was going to give him a reason to call. Dad proceeded to spank the daylights out of Sam."

"So what happened after?"

Sam blushed at the memory. "Well as much as I hated dad at that moment. He didn't spank me harder than any other time and he held me after like he always does. Plus as much as I hated to admit it I deserved it for whatever stupid thing I did in the first place. I knew deep down dad really didn't do anything wrong in the eyes of the law."

"Wow Sam you were either really brave or really stupid at the time".

Sam turned to his little sister and gave her a playful shove "Gee thanks Barbie"

Jilly and Dean both turned to Sam "Barbie"?

"Well you call me bitch and I call you Jerk and we don't have a nickname for our little sister but I am pretty sure if we called her anything nasty dad would kick both our asses so Barbie was the best I could do".

Jilly rolled her eyes at her brother as she walked into her room and closed the door on them. What I lucky girl I am, my brothers are morons. But then she smiled in spite of it. Her brothers may be morons sometimes but they were still two of the best big brothers a person could have.

TBC


End file.
